


Wake Up to Magic

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Black Canary (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, One Night Stands, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: After getting drunk after he took a challenge, Jason wakes up next to the beautiful Zatanna Zatara. He doesn't believe it. No really, he doesn't





	Wake Up to Magic

Wake Up to Magic

He should have known better. Despite what his reputation would suggest, Jason was not a drinker. Yes, he drank, but he was an absolute lightweight when it came to heavy drinking. Heck, Stephanie Brown could hold her liquor better than him. 

Of course, Jason was also had an ego and needed to prove himself. So when Roy made a challenge for him to have a drinking contest with Dinah Lance, he felt he had to. He is now kicking himself since not only could Black Canary drink like a fish, his dumbass didn't back down when it was clear he wasn't going to win.

And here he was, laying in one of Wayne Manor's guest beds with a slight hangover, of which he was surprised it was only slight. He eyes were still closed as he didn't want to deal with the blinding light that would likely hit him. 

He tried to gauge his surroundings while not being able to see. He could feel something pushing up next to him, he could feel hair on his face and he was holding something soft in his hands. Then the thought came to him and his thoughts were confirmed when he opened his eyes. Pushing up against him was a naked woman. Her hair was jet black and her body, from what he could see of it, was pretty nice. 

“You're awake. I was wondering how long you were just going to lay there” the woman's voice was sweet sounding, almost sugary in a way. The woman then turned around. It was Zatanna. Jason was naturally shocked.

“Zatanna! So, umm, did we? I mean, we did have?”

“We sure did. You we damn good, I must say” Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had somehow, drunk mind you, managed to have sex with one of the most unbelievably gorgeous women in the entire superhero world. A woman that at one point may have had a relationship with Bruce, if he wasn't, you know, being Bruce. 

“I was good?” Jason asked, with a mixture of uncertainty and childlike curiosity. 

“Sure were. And mind you, I have had some good ones. You know how to please a woman.” Zatanna's words echoed in Jason's mind. He took the time to process it all. First, he was drunk and second, he just suddenly wakes up naked next to Zatanna. Something was fishy here.

“Yeah, as much as I want to believe that, am going to have to call bullshit on that one”. 

Zatanna was confused “What? You don't believe me? We had sex, we really did”.

“Oh come on. It's too unbelievable. You and me? To my knowledge, you weren't drunk last night and I doubt you would take advantage of a drunk man. Add on to the fact that you have magic and Dick and Roy were also at that party and pranking me would be something they would do.” 

Zatanna was surprised that Jason would think so. Most people would kill to have had her in bed and while that could be a good or bad thing, she did feel insulted “So, you think that I used my magic to strip us both naked, put us into bed with you spooning me with your hands on my breasts, just to prank you on behalf of Dick and Roy”?

While Jason thought such a thing was a little far for a prank, he thought it made more sense than him and Zatanna having sex “Yes. As much as that might be far for a joke, it's more realistic”.

Before Zatanna could protest, the door opened and out came Dick “Hey Jay, Dinah was wondering were Zatanna was and I thought holy crap”! Dick was shocked by what he saw: Jason and Zatanna, naked after apparently a night of pleasure. “So, you and her”?

“Yes”.

“No” Jason was quick to correct Zatanna or at least do so in his mind “Admit that this was a prank you and Harper came up with”.

“Sorry Little Wing. I wish I could come up with this, but it wasn't by my hand” Jason was still not believe it “So, just Roy then”?

“Jason, do you think Roy could come up with something like this on his own. I like Roy and all, but the man gets out pranked by his own daughter” Dick looked honest. Jason was now not sure. Before he could inquire further, Dinah entered the room.

“Whoa Zee, getting some of that young stuff” Ahh, the Dinah Lance seal of approval. Then again, the girl was adventurous inbetween flings with Oliver Queen. 

“Yes, Dinah “Zatanna spoke “Sadly, he doesn't believe we actually did it”.

“No, I do not. Now if you excuse me, I have had enough humiliation for one day. I would advise you to not look” Jason got up, trying to cover himself with the covers in order to get his clothes. His words getting a “Seen it all already” from Zatanna, a “I've seen more than enough” from Dick, who was also shielding his eyes and a “Oh show the goods” from Dinah.

Jason got his underwear and pants on, forgoing his shirt in order to get out of the room as quickly as possible. As he left, Dick and Dinah turned towards Zatanna.

“Be honest, you really were messing with him”? Dick asked, actually sporting a small smile. 

“No, Dick. He and I did have sex. And it was good”. Dick was shocked. Jason and her did the deed. He didn't know whether to congratulated Jason or to be disgusted. Dinah just looked and Zatanna curiously “Good huh”?

“Yeah. In fact, he was that good drunk, I plan to find out how well he performs sober. I could used a new boy toy as it were”. Dick was shocked, Dinah was silently giving out a “You go, Girl” and Zatanna was sprouting a playful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this pairing around the net. Anyone think I should write more with these two?


End file.
